Trylon and Perisphere
'Trylon and Perisphere '''is the second episode of Season 4 of ''Homeland. It originally aired on October 5, 2014 along with The Drone Queen. Synopsis An official inquiry brings Carrie back to the States, where she struggles with her ambivalence towards motherhood. Quinn spirals out of control, while a disgraced former case officer reveals disturbing new information. Episode guide Carrie and Quinn return to Washington. Lockhart tells Carrie that she is being permanently recalled from her position as Afghanistan's station chief as a result of the botched airstrike. Carrie goes to see her sister Maggie, who has been caring for Carrie's daughter Frannie in her absence. Maggie encourages Carrie to bond with Frannie, but Carrie is clearly uncomfortable and interacts with the baby as little as possible. Carrie is left alone with her daughter the next day. She does her best to care for Frannie but also confesses to the baby that with Brody dead, she can't remember why she gave birth to her. Later, while giving her a bath, Carrie loses her grip on Frannie, who is momentarily submerged. Carrie then holds Frannie's head dangerously close to the water for several seconds before hurriedly yanking her out of the bathtub. Quinn struggles to cope with recent events. He gets severely drunk at his motel and is confronted by the manager, and they end up having sex. When they have breakfast at a diner the next morning, a customer makes a joke at the woman's expense. Quinn attacks him in retaliation and is arrested. When Carrie bails him out, Quinn gives her the name of Jordan Harris, a case officer in Islamabad who was transferred away, in spite of an exemplary record. Carrie finds Harris working as a CIA librarian, and Harris confides that Lockhart sidelined him after he reported that Sandy Bachman was buying information with state secrets. Carrie confronts Lockhart with this information, accusing him of being an accomplice to Bachman. Now with significant leverage, Carrie demands and is granted the station chief position in Pakistan that Bachman left behind. Aayan Ibrahim, who has been getting attention from the media, is attacked in his sleep by an unknown man, who commands him not to speak with the press anymore. Carrie returns to Maggie to deliver the news of her reassignment. Maggie accuses Carrie of manipulating the situation at work to avoid having to raise her daughter. Carrie can only muster saying "I'm so sorry" to Frannie before walking away. Appearances Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson * Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi * Tracy Letts as Andrew Lockhart * Laila Robins as Martha Boyd Guest Starring * Suraj Sharma as Aayan Ibrahim * Amy Hargreaves as Maggie Mathison * Adam Godley as Jordan Harris * Akshay Kumar as Rahim * Shavani Seth as Kiran * F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal Co-Starring * Tal Raviv as Josie * Lee Raviv as Ruby * Riaz Solker as Kiran's Father * Kira Wilkinson as Kiran's Mother * Bhavna Singh as Interviewer * Jo Dee Butler as Nanny * Armand Aucamp as Frat Boy * Barbara Marie Immelman as Wdow * Dennis Benneyworth as Priest * Tamer Burjaq as Figure * Stephen Jennings as Admiral * Adam Neill as Sergeant Videos Homeland Next on Episode 2 Season 4 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes